Por Amor
by Conde d'Rien
Summary: Resubido y reescrito . ¿Cuántos desastres naturales y sobrenaturales pueden traer consigo cinco sujetos que vienen a Nova Nizza?


**POR AMOR**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"¡Auxilio! ¡Rarita! ¡Te odiaremos por siempre!"<em>

_Pilar corría sin para por aquel paraje desolado. Unas cinco sombras la perseguían fielmente. No con buena intención, al parecer._

_"¡Miren, es Pilar! ¡La que nos arrastró a este lugar!"_

_Las sombras no hablaban, solo la seguían. En su lugar, un coro de voces en su cabeza le hablaba sin parar._

_"¡Pilar rarita! ¡Lo volvió a hacer! ¡Pilar rarita!"_

_"¡Su amigo, su mejor amigo! ¡Ha muerto!"_

_"¿Dónde estamos?"_

_"En la oscuridad, para siempre en la oscuridad, revoloteando como una alma en pena a través de los pantanos sin fin..."_

_"Ahora es Pilar peregrina, cuyo destino es vagar, desear..."_

_—¡NO! –gritó Pilar, desesperada, en un tono alto, para tratar de parar el clamor de las voces._

_Se detuvo sobre una piedra, para tomar un poco de aire, pero rápidamente continuó la carrera. Las sombras ya la alcanzaban._

_"¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no corrió?"_

_"Murió para salvarla a ella, muchacha estúpida. Si hubiese huido, la habrían seguido; el Wyrm poseía poderes más fuertes. Habrían sido capturados, y él murió para que eso no ocurriese."_

_Pilar tropezó con... algo que flotaba en el agua inmunda. Se puso de pie a toda prisa, y alcanzó a ver que sus perseguidores estaban casi encima de ella. Las sombras emitían un bajo silbido, un cántico de guerra silbado, que aumentaba el ritmo cardíaco de Pilar._

_¿Qué había pasado con sus amigos? ¿Con el maestre Grinto? ¿Qué había pasado con ella?_

_"Pilar peregrina, Pilar rarita... La familia muerta, los amigos muertos, véanla vagar y vagar para siempre..."_

_La sombra más cercana la tomó por el brazo. No la apretó fuerte, sino que fue más bien delicado. Ella se dio vuelta, y pateó a la sombra en la cara._

_"Está segura y cada vez lo estará más. Está segura y cada vez lo estará más."_

_"Descansemos en el suelo por unos momentos. Queremos dormir, sólo unos instantes, dormir... por siempre..."_

_"El Wyrm tiene unas bestias en su interior, y su amado es su guardián..."_

_""Mi Pilar", te llamó él. "Mi Pilar"... Él sabía secretos..."_

_"Sus amigos murieron en Nova Nizza. El sol brillaba allí, día y noche. Nova Nizza. Allí la gente comía dulce miel y bebía una clara, muy clara agua. En Nova Nizza el sol brillaba en el cielo."_

_"El sol es cálido y brillante. Es cálido. ¿Por qué?"_

_La sombra se arqueó, por el dolor y por la inercia. Pero no cayó, ni la soltó. Simplemente se enderezó, y parecía que reía._

_"¡El Wyrm mató a los divinos! ¡El Wyrm es más fuerte!"_

_"¿Y cómo los mató?"_

_"¡Se aliaron con ellos! ¡Se aliaron! ¡Eran sus amigos! Y murieron como hermanos."_

_Pilar resbaló, frente a su captor. Las otras sombras estaban quietas, mirando. Como si todo fuera un rito especial._

_"¡Date la vuelta y echa a correr, rarita!"_

_Pilar trató de derribar a la sombra. Fue en vano. Pilar golpeó a la sombra, hasta que las fuerzas le empezaron a faltar._

_"¡Cobarde, más que cobarde!"_

_Pilar volvió a caer. Esta vez se cortó con una piedra larga y filosa. Las sombras miraban la sangre brotar de la larga pero superficial herida. Dolía mucho. Pilar intentó no llorar, pero varias lágrimas escaparon de sus verdes ojos._

_"¡Será la "Reina del Pantano", la "Señora de las Lágrimas"!"_

_"¡No, su gente ha muerto, déjenla!"_

_Ignoró por completo el dolor. Se puso de pie, tomó la piedra, y se la clavó en el pecho a la sombra._

_Parecía que lloraba..._

_De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro. Pilar avanzaba a tientas por la oscuridad._

_"Pobre Pilar. Se ha vuelto loca en la oscuridad."_

_"¡Loca! ¡La chica se ha vuelto loca!"_

_"¡Tengan piedad de ella, está perdida, perdida, perdida...!"_

_"¡La tendremos, muchacha! ¡La tendremos!"_

_"¡Loca rarita!"_

_Pilar de pronto sintió un gran pesar en el corazón..._

_Como si hubiera cometido un terrible error. Como si ellos tuvieran voces propias, que fueron calladas, para siempre..._

* * *

><p>Pilar estaba en su cama, despierta. Dos gotas de sudor corrían por ambos lados de la cara. Todo fue un sueño. Una pesadilla.<p>

Miró la hora en su reloj despertador. Eran la 02:00 a.m.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. Los grillos, allá afuera cantaban. Ella bajó a la cocina y tomó un poco de agua.

Estaba preocupada por sus amigos, pero quizá no debería estarlo...

Después de todo, sólo era un sueño.


End file.
